


Echoes of the Past

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: For Day 6 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019Molly: "No idea why people believe you incapable of human emotion."Sherlock: "I'm worried about you, Molly, you seem very stressed."





	Echoes of the Past

"I'm worried about you, Molly," Sherlock said. "You seem very stressed." A deliberate echo of words once spoken semi-humorously, under circumstances that had been so very dire. The stressed and the dying, both of them in a horrible place after Mary's loss and both trying so very hard to cope, to do what they could to help John and Rosie - each in a very different fashion. Hers, perhaps, more healthy, but his equally valid in the end.

But since he was deliberately evoking past conversations… "No idea why people believe you incapable of human emotion," Molly said affectionately as she raised herself up on the tips of her toes in order to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks for noticing that I'm stressed, love - but really, you need to get to the altar so I can meet you there." She flashed him a quick smile, held up her veil and bouquet. "Meena will be right back to help me get these sorted - we forgot the stupid hairpins and the ribbon from your Mum - and then voila! Stress all gone."

His lips quirked in an answering smile as he adjusted his tie and ran a smoothing hand over his temporarily tamed curls. "See you in a half an hour, almost Mrs. Holmes."

Molly giggled and made shooing motions. "See you then, almost Mr., uh, Holmes. Almost husband!" She grinned, triumphant at having turned her stumble into something that actually made sense.

He chuckled and allowed her to chase him out of the room, but not until after stealing another, more lingering kiss from his bride-to-be. The daughter his parents had always deserved - but under the circumstances, he could be forgiven for his happiness that Eurus and not Molly was the blood relative.


End file.
